My World 2.0
My World 2.0 is the latter of two-part debut studio album from Canadian singer Justin Bieber, and is his first full studio release. The album is the follow-up to the first platinum certified half of the album, My World, which was released on November 17, 2009, via Island Records, and 2.0 was first released on March 19, 2010. Bieber worked with producers and writers from his debut release, including Tricky Stewart & The-Dream and Midi Mafia, and several new including Bryan-Michael Cox, and The Stereotypes, among others. In addition to having a more dominant R&B feel than his first release, the album is described as edgier and more mature. In addition to the R&B sound, the album also combines it with pop and hip-hop sounds. The album has received positive reviews, and debuted at number one on the U.S. Billboard 200, selling over 283,000 copies, making Bieber the youngest solo male act to top the chart since Stevie Wonder in 1963, and the first artist to occupy two top five spots on the chart since 2004. When the album sold more copies in its second week, Bieber became the first act since The Beatles to debut at number one, and sell more the following week. Bieber also had his second consecutive number one album in Canada, and in its second week the album peaked at number one in Ireland, Australia, and New Zealand. It also charted in the top ten of fifteen other countries. Bieber will support the album with his very first headlining tour, the My World Tour. The album was preceded by the lead single, "Baby", featuring Ludacris, which was released on January 18, 2010, and two digital singles, "Never Let You Go" on March 2, 2010, and "U Smile" on March 16, 2010. "Somebody to Love" impacted radio as the album's second single on April 20, 2010, and "U Smile" impacted radio as the album's third single on August 24, 2010. Singles "Baby", featuring Ludacris was released as the album's lead single on January 18, 2010, and went on to impact mainstream and rhythmic radio formats. The song had held Bieber's highest peaks , reaching number three and five, respectively in Canada and the U.S., and charted in the top ten of five other countries, before being surpassed by his new single "Boyfriend", which debuted and peaked at #2 on the Billboard Hot 100. "Somebody to Love" was sent to mainstream and rhythmic radio as the album's second single on April 20, 2010. It reached the top twenty in most of the countries it was released in. "U Smile", which was originally released as the second digital single, will be impact mainstream radio as the album's third single on August 24, 2010, and in on September 6, 2010. It has already peaked at seventeen and twenty-one in Canada and the United States, respectively. It also peaked at number ninety-eight in the United Kingdom due to strong digital downloads. Digital singles "Never Let You Go" was released as the first digital-only single from the album on March 2, 2010. It debuted at fourteen and twenty-one in Canada and the U.S., respectively. The song has an accompanying video, which was shot at the Atlantis resort in the Bahamas. It was thought to be the album's second single, but is unknown since "Somebody to Love" was sent to radio as the second single. Track listing # "Baby" (Feat. Ludacris) # "Somebody to Love" (Feat. Usher) # "Stuck in the Moment" # "U Smile" # Never Say Never (ft.Jaden Smith) # "Runaway Love" # "Never Let You Go" # "Overboard" (featuring Jessica Jarrell) # "Eeenie Meenie" (with Sean Kingston) # "Up" # "That Should Be Me" iTunes Store bonus track 11. "Kiss and Tell" Wal-Mart and Australian bonus track 11. "Where Are You Now" Japanese bonus tracks 11. "Kiss and Tell" 12. "Where Are You Now" Booklet 1-c6827cc67a-1-.jpg|Front cover of the booklet. File:2-e8e0038fe6-1-.jpg|Page 2 of the booklet. File:3-0db5001675-1-.jpg|Page 3 of the booklet, with Bieber atop an animated piano, along with a microphone. File:4-6e2ebc5eaf-1-.jpg|Page 4 of the booklet. My World 2.0 golden ticket.jpg|Golden ticket Full Album Audio See also http://albumpedia.wikia.com/wiki/My_World_2.0 Category:Studio albums Category:Albums